


Light of life

by StilesHale91



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Death, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like the idea of Thomas/Nux you can watch my video of them, it's not based on my fanfic but a little similar.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl2FAfPt8DE</p></blockquote>





	Light of life

It’s been a week since the young male was in The Citadel, waiting for a little portion of water, day after day he managed to push himself closer and closer, but the crowd was too thirsty and there were a lot of them, so it took days till he finally managed to get into the first row. The speech hasn’t even started yet when he heard a warrior’s command to bring someone up to the tower. Thomas was frozen down when two warriors grabbed onto his arms, not even having the time to run away. “Hey! Hey! Let go of me! I did nothing wrong!” He was kicking, shouting doing his best to get away, but soon he had to give up dealing with the logic that with two such tough men he would not be able to fight, not a chance. But as he indeed did nothing wrong, he couldn’t tell why would they drag him away like that, he grimaced even more puzzled as the crowd began to cheer, as he was taken up to the tower. Once the two males let go of him he was grabbed by a huge man, being called Rictus by the others. Thomas winced when Rictus held onto his chin, checking his teeth, hair, body, wanting to protest when his intimate parts were examined right there front of everyone as if he’d have been some kind of an object only what needed to be checked first if it’s quality was good enough. “Why am I here?” Thomas asked with braveness in his voice not wanting to give the pleasure to Rictus to hear the fear and humiliation out of his voice tone. “Feel grateful boy as you’ve been chosen for the fifth breeder of Immortan Joe.” “No…no! This must be a mistake! I’m not the right one for this!” Thomas yelled loudly out of his lungs but clearly no one cared. “Hey! Just let me go! Let me leave! I did not break any rules!” “You just did, by protesting against Immortan Joe’s will.” Thomas gasped when Rictus handcuffed him, then he held onto the rusty chains which were attached to it. Thomas was doing his best to get away, by kicking and pulling on the chains or yelling for help however all of it happened to be useless. 

Soon he found himself in a cell locked up all alone. “Somebody get me out of here! Somebody! Please! Please! Anyone!” Thomas eventually fell onto his knees as he rested his sweaty forehead against the thick bars. He’s been ignored and left there for hours. Thomas glanced up tiredly once he heard oncoming steps. His eyes soon met with a pair of ocean blue ones, without saying anything the two males held the intense eye contact for a while before Thomas’ brown eyes cast down onto the young man’s chest with a V8 engine’s drawing on his chest. “Are you a War Boy?” Thomas asked cautiously as he knew those guys were devoted to Immortan Joe. “I used to be one , but I’m too weak and ill to fight anymore. Here, you need to drink.” Thomas reached out through the bars then hungrily gulped down the aqua cola. “Thank you…What will they do to me?” Thomas asked as he ran his eyes on the ex-war boy, apart from the two bumps on his shoulder, Thomas thought he was really cute and to be honest to himself, handsome. “They’ll get you prepared then take you to the Biodeme, where the other wives are. You’ll be locked away from everyone, except from Joe of course. He’ll visit you till you’ll become pregnant.” The war boy said it quietly as he already felt sorry for the young boy, because he was forced into such a situation. “I…I don’t want him to even come near me…isn’t there any way to escape?” Thomas leaned against the bars while he held his eyes on the other who fell into silence. “I’m Thomas.” He shyly reached his hand out then smiled as the other carefully held onto it. “Nux…I’m sorry that I can’t help, Thomas.” “You already helped me to feel a little better.” Thomas whispered as he didn’t let go off the other’s thin hand, just when some oncoming noises could be heard. “There’s a ceremony for every new breeder. I can get you a phial of serum what would knock Joe out for a whole night. All you have to do is pretend that anything happened…the only problem with it that you won’t become pregnant, and knocking him out all the time wouldn’t work…” “Just get me the serum Nux and on the ceremony’s night try to sneak into the Biodome. Promise me!” “I do! I’ll come.” “Why are you helping me?” “Because I can’t let such beauty to be held as a slave.” Thomas pulled Nux closer as he pressed a haste kiss onto his cheek then watched him go.

Thomas hated the silk white long skirt with a tight white underwear and white rug around his chest. He just now noticed what a pale skin he had after getting rid of all the dirt and sand, once he’s been cleaned. His raven black shoulder length locks shined brightly. During the feast he locked his eyes on Nux who was standing in one of the corners of the hall, his only hope. Thomas tried to ignore Immortan Joe’s lustful staring at his body. He’d have loved to cut his hideous head off but forced himself to smile at him when it became necessary. Thomas was getting panicked as he still didn’t have the phial but just before he entered the Biodome, he felt the small bottle which was slipped into his palm. Once they entered the pretty room with some trick moves Thomas managed to pour the phial’s content into Joe’s cup before they drank it up. He slowly undid the top around his chest and smirked how Joe dizzily sat down. “I can’t wait to give myself to you Immortan Joe.” Thomas grinned how Joe with a thudding noise fell off from the chair, and just then a top gall window was opened up, with the handsome war boy who was peeking down from there. “Nux!” Thomas smiled up then watched as the ex-war boy talentedly climbed down beside him and gently rested his palm on Thomas’ bare shoulder. “Are you alright?” “I am, thanks to you.” Thomas whispered as he looked up into those bright blue eyes. “I always see an ocean when I look into your eyes.” Even though Nux had a white painting on his skin, it was clear he blushed. “Can’t we escape, Nux?” “Even if we could steal a War Rig they’d soon catch us.” Thomas gently ran his hand onto Nux’s face, he fondled it before he glanced over at the big prepared bed with white silk curtains covering it, also some incenses were burning around it. Thomas walked up to it then let his silk skirt drop down with his underwear before he lay on his back. After a few seconds Thomas smiled up as the silk curtain was pulled apart and Nux leaned above him before their lips met. “You’re so beautiful.” Nux mumbled shyly as he pressed kisses along Thomas’ delicate neck, the scent of myrrh was filling the air. Thomas blushed when Nux cupped his small cock and rubbed it carefully. The brunette boy meanwhile undid the other’s loose utility pants. He gasped quietly at the length of Nux’s member. “Make me pregnant Nux.” Thomas whispered against Nux’s mouth while he wrapped his longs legs around the other’s thin waist. “You know I want you, right Nux? From the moment I saw you I felt it that you have to be mine and me to be yours.” Nux kissed Thomas deeply on the lips before he reached for the oil which was in a neatly craved black pot on the bedside table. Nux used some on his cock before he poured a little amount onto his fingers too. “I’ll prevent it even with risking my life so no one else would touch you.” Thomas groaned as Nux pushed his finger in and out of him, then smiled as Nux held onto his ankle. He was pressing kisses all over his leg. “You treat me like I’d be a queen.” Thomas’ whole cheek flushed as he was looking into the other’s eyes. “You are my queen.” Thomas closed his eyes down when Nux entered him slowly, he didn’t care about the slight pain as the pleasure was bigger as Nux’s long cock was slipping inside his untouched hole. “What happened to your mouth?” Thomas asked on a shaky voice as he carefully ran his thumb along Nux’s lips who kissed the boy’s palm. “Immortan Joe thought skull teeth burnt onto our mouth would make us look scarier, they burnt it on us with a sort of fire poker, when I was a teen boy.” Thomas gently sucked at Nux’s lips. “I’ve never seen a handsome war boy like you.” Nux pulled Thomas tighter to himself as he began to thrust himself deeper inside him. Thomas moaned as his whole body arched from the intense pleasure, he rolled on top of Nux, as he began to ride on him. Nux stroked the boy’s beautiful pale skin while the other was rubbing his little cock. He knew he was one of those boys who were born that way to be able to get pregnant but he never wanted it, till that night when he was in Nux’s arms. Thomas leaned lower to kiss Nux passionately while he didn’t stop touching and rubbing the pink slit of his cock. The war boy stared in amazement at the beautiful brunette boy’s slim body as he was riding on him. After their panting and moaning, soon a groan filled the room as Thomas reached his orgasm, his cum squirted all over on Nux’s chest, who quickly pushed Thomas back onto the mattress, this time he fucked him harder, while his eyes didn’t look away from Thomas’ beautiful face. Thomas pulled the other down for a kiss before Nux clang as tight as he could inside the boy, then with a last thrust he came deep inside him, as he emptied his seeds in hopes Thomas would become pregnant. 

“This shall be our meeting place, and you’ll visit me every night, Nux.” Thomas kissed Nux longingly on the lips, before they began to dress up. They pulled the moveless Immortan Joe onto the bed then Thomas lay down beside him, to make him believe something happened at night. 

To their luck soon Thomas became pregnant, this way they didn’t need to deceive Joe anymore, as a child was the most precious thing, Joe didn't want to cause any harm, however Nux remained an every night visitor in Thomas’ bedroom. Their love life even could have been said too nice to be true till one night when Thomas was in the eighth month with the baby.  
“I hope the baby will be as beautiful as you are, Thomas.” Nux whispered as he pressed kisses onto Thomas’ big belly. “Or sweet and handsome like you, Nux.” Thomas kissed Nux longingly while he spread his legs but gasped as the curtains on the bed were pulled apart harshly and Immortan Joe grabbed Nux out of the bed easily. However as a reflex Thomas pulled a knife out under his mattress what he tightly pushed against the other’s neck. “I swear I’ll stab you to death and cut your ugly head off if you dare to hurt him!” Thomas’ voice was confident and merciless. “You have my baby inside you. Why do you care about a waste?” “I don’t have your filthy child. On the ceremony’s night I poisoned your drink You’ve been knocked out. Nux is my baby’s father.” “This ill freak? Who even failed to be a war boy?” “I only see one freak here and that is you, Joe.” Thomas said as Joe finally let go of Nux. “Is this true?” Joe asked on a calmer voice tone now then his face turned angry again as Nux and Thomas said yes. “That worm will be thrown off into the depth along with this bastard. As for you, I’ll make sure to impregnate you next time.” Thomas gasped as in the next moment Immortan Joe’s head rolled off his neck and his headless body few seconds after that collapsed on the floor, what revealed one of Joe’s other wife. “There’s an imperator, Furiosa, she’ll get us out of here, come with us! You too Nux. She’ll take us to The Green Place.” They knew about their affair from the beginning, but never told Joe about it, Thomas was already grateful for that but now that one of them killed Joe, the boy thought of the girls as his family. 

A little brunette girl was crawling on the green meadow up to her parents. Nux was leaned down on the grass with Thomas, as they were making out till their daughter interrupted them with her cooing noises. “She’s so perfect, just like you Nux.” “I do hope our next baby will be just as healthy.” Nux pressed a kiss onto Thomas bumped belly before he stroked their little daughter’s cute pudgy cheek. “I’ve heard legends of this place but I never would have believed it actually exists.” Nux said before he pulled his daughter onto his lap and stroked her soft curls while they held their eyes on the beautiful green land.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of Thomas/Nux you can watch my video of them, it's not based on my fanfic but a little similar.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl2FAfPt8DE


End file.
